villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Noticed (Five Nights at Freddy's song)
Noticed è una canzone dedicata a Five Nights at Freddy's pubblicata su YouTube dallo Youtuber inglese Mandopony il 5 Luglio del 2015.Il protagonista/antagonista della canzone è Foxy la Volpe,il quarto antagonista della famosa saga horror Five Nights at Freddy's.La canzone dimostra quanto Foxy si senta in uno stato di abbandono e quanto possa essere arrabbiato per il fatto che è stato rinchiuso nel Pirate Cove. Noticed (Verse 1) All I wanted was to be on the stage But I'm living my dreams From inside of a cage Don't look away Don't turn your back Don't you dare disengage Joints are rusty, Tank is empty, Now I'm running on rage All alone on Pirate Cove It drove me half insane Even if you'll never hear, I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain (Chorus) BUT I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED I ONLY CRAVE YOUR GAZE BUT WHEN YOU LOOK AWAY FROM MY DISPLAY IT SENDS ME IN A CRAZE 'CAUSE I JUST WANT YOU TO NOTICE I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW BUT NOW MY HEART IS DARK MY BITE IS WORSE THAN MY BARK, I JUST WANNA PUT ON A SHOW... (Verse 2) All i wanted was to play in the band Even if it was challenging With a hook for a hand... You never listened Never bothered Never looked my way It's only fair for me to visit you And make you pay! All alone on Pirate Cove It broke my heart in two... You never came to see me So now I'm coming to see you (Chorus) BUT I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED I ONLY CRAVE YOUR GAZE BUT WHEN YOU LOOK AWAY FROM MY DISPLAY IT SENDS ME IN A CRAZE AND I JUST WANT YOU TO NOTICE I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW BUT NOW MY HEART IS DARK MY BITE IS WORSE THAN MY BARK, I JUST WANNA PUT ON A SHOW... For you! (Laugh) Traduzione (Verso 1) Quello che volevo era essere sul Palco ma sto vivendo i miei sogni all'interno di una gabbia Non distogliere lo sguardo non voltare le spalle non osare distrarti articolazioni arrugginite, serbatoio vuoto, ora sto correndo con rabbia Tutto solo nel Pirate Cove mi ha fatto diventar pazzo anche se voi non sentirete, canterò una canzone per ignorare il dolore (Ritornello) MA IO VOGLIO SOLO ESSERE NOTATO BRAMO IL TUO SGUARDO MA QUANDO DISTOGLIERAI LO SGUARDO DAL MIO DISPLAY MI FARAI USCIR DI TESTA IO VOGLIO SOLO CHE VOI MI NOTIATE VOGLIO SOLO CHE TUTTI MI CONOSCANO MA ORA IL MIO CUORE E' BUIO IL MIO MORSO E' PEGGIO DEL MIO RINGHIO VOLEVO SOLO FAR PARTE DELLO SHOW... (Verso 2) Tutto quello che volevo era suonare nella Band anche se sarebbe stato difficile con un uncino al posto della mano... Non hai mai ascoltato, mai annoiato, mai guardato i miei modi E' giusto solo per me visitarti pagando! Tutto solo nel Pirate Cove mi ha spezzato il cuore in due... non sei mai venuto a trovarmi cosi' ora vengo io a trovarti (Ritornello) MA IO VOGLIO SOLO ESSERE NOTATO BRAMO IL TUO SGUARDO MA QUANDO DISTOGLIERAI LO SGUARDO DAL MIO DISPLAY MI FARAI USCIR DI TESTA IO VOGLIO SOLO CHE VOI MI NOTIATE VOGLIO SOLO CHE TUTTI MI CONOSCANO MA ORA IL MIO CUORE E' BUIO IL MIO MORSO E' PEGGIO DEL MIO RINGHIO VOLEVO SOLO FAR PARTE DELLO SHOW... Per te! (Risata) Video Noticed (Video) Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Cattivi di Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Canzoni dei Cattivi